


Part of The Pack

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies and dogs, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Holt is a dad TM, It's just a big fluffy happy mess of dads and dogs, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta is Bad at Feelings, Jake and Kevin bonding, Jake is a dog person, Just like his dads, Kevin and Holt, Kevin and Holt are Jake's dads, Kevin and Jake, Lighthearted, M/M, Protective Jake Peralta, Takes place in S7, dad Holt - Freeform, s7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Kevin and Jake rescue a stray dog.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner & Jake Peralta, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt & Jake Peralta
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Part of The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> so i just randomly got parent kevin/holt feels and needed to get it out of my system! hope you enjoy, this idea was so fun to write n i thought it was super cute
> 
> never written kevin before so i hope it was okay, i LOVE kevin so much. 
> 
> please enjoy and lmk ur thoughts!! (unbeta'd as always, sorry for mistakes!)

Most of the time, Jake rarely left Brooklyn. Since becoming a detective at the 99th precinct, most of his time was spent between the office, and his shared apartment with his wife Amy. Sometimes they left town to visit family, or take a short road trip and get away.

Today was his day off, and unfortunately did not coincide with Amy’s, who was working overtime to get some new officers fully trained. Jake decided to get her a treat for all of her hard work, between trying for a baby and how busy work had been, she deserved a little something to make her smile. Amy loved the saltwater taffy from a small, family owned shop in Jersey, and since he had some free time, he decided to take a drive and bring her back some.

It was about a two hour drive, so he stopped to see his mom on the way and had some lunch with her before getting back on the highway. It was approaching springtime, so the weather in Jersey was starting to get muggy. Jake threw on his sunglasses when he arrived and parked the car on the crowded street. He wiped sweat off his forehead as he crossed the street to the tiny cramped shop. It was decorated with tropical colors, lots of pastel blues and yellows.

Jake was pleasantly reminded of one of his and Amy’s early dates, where they’d taken a long drive and she made him stop here so they could both have the taffy. Jake was actually not a fan of taffy, more of a chocolate man himself, but he’d eat this everyday if that made Amy smile.

Jake ordered her an assorted box of flavors, getting a large one because they didn’t get to make this drive often and wanted it to last her. Her favorite was the blue raspberry, so he went heavy on those.

After he’d paid, Jake walked out with a glass bottle of lemonade in his hand for himself, glancing out over the pier at the crashing blue waves against the rocks. People milled about on the beach below, laughing and drinking as they no doubt left pollution.

As Jake enjoyed the sunny horizon and sipped his cold lemonade, the neatly wrapped bag of taffy in one hand, he felt something nuzzle his leg, and he jumped. He glanced down to see a medium-sized dog with brown and white fur nudging his calf. The dog’s fur was shaggy but he looked slim, as if he might be hungry. He wore no collar, and appeared somewhat grungy and dirty.

“Hey pup.” Jake squatted beside the dog and set the taffy down, running his fingers through the fur on the dog’s neck. The dog crooned, nuzzling against his hand as he scratched behind his ears. The fur there was a bit matted with dirt.

Jake’s face softened as he continued to pet the dog, feeling a familiar tug in his chest. The urge to _protect_ coursed through his body, stiffening his shoulders. He so very badly wanted to grab this dog up in his arms, throw it in his car, and bring it home to make sure it got rehabilitated.

But that could kill Amy, who was severely allergic to dogs. And as much as he hated to see a stray dog, he’d hate killing his wife much more.

“I’m sorry big guy.” Jake told the dog with a frown, then realized it might be a girl. He glanced under its belly quickly, confirming it was in fact a _he_ , “I can’t bring you back with me. My girl’s got allergies.”

The dog let out a small _“boof_ ” noise as it shuffled it’s nose against Jake’s thigh. He looked up at him with large brown eyes, so pure and sweet, no sign of malice. Jake was so used to looking into the eyes of cops and criminals, all of whom had some sort of deep seated anger hidden beneath the surface at almost any given time.

But this dog...this dog had only purity beaming through in his gaze. He looked at Jake as if the man was heaven on earth, or like he’d just discovered something new and incredible. He looked at Jake with the innocence only a pure-hearted creature could achieve. How the hell was he just supposed to leave him here?

Jake gathered up the bag of taffy and tossed his empty bottle in a nearby recycling can, then he turned to the dog and whistled. The dog cocked his head to the side curiously, and began trotting along behind Jake as he started leading it down the boardwalk back to the parking lot. Jake was surprised to see that he actually followed, but the dog kept up with his casual gait the entire way back to the car.

Jake set the taffy in the passenger seat and went around to the back, pulling open the door and turning to the dog. Before he could even command it, the dog sprang up and jumped into the backseat, plopping down on his butt and looking sideways at Jake cheerfully. Jake shook his head but closed the door again, climbing in behind the wheel and starting up the AC.

Nothing had changed of course, so he couldn’t take the dog home. But maybe he could find someone willing to foster him until Jake found him a family to adopt him. He called Charles, who answered after a few rings.

“What’s up Jakey? Amy was just telling me about the romantic dinner you two had the other night. We hadn’t gotten to the sexy parts yet-” he was cut off by someone cursing at him and then he hissed, “Ow! Your wife just punched me!”

“Probably a good call.” Jake admitted, “Hey Charles, you love dogs, right?”

“Um who are you talking to?” Charles demanded, “I was voted number one Dog Daddy in obedience class!”

“Hated that.” Jake sighed, but glanced behind him at the dog in the backseat, “Look I picked up a stray dog. What do I do with him?”

“Oh.” Charles sounded contemplative, “I would take him Jake, but Nikolaj has been having some reactions to the dogs we already have. I’m not sure if adding a fourth is smart.”

“I understand.” Jake assured him, “I’m sure I can find someone.”

“I’ll text you some links to the best shelters if you can’t.” Charles told him.

“Alright thanks man.”

They disconnected and Jake looked behind him at the dog, who still sat there, unaware that it’s fate was entirely dependent on Jake. That was a little terrifying, but also motivated him more. Besides, he’d have to get used to that feeling if he was ever going to be a dad.

Jake went through the contacts on his phone, debating and then deciding no to several people he considered to take the dog. His mom could barely remember to feed herself, let alone a dog. Terry was busy enough with the girls, Rosa had Arlo and wasn’t likely to accept a new dog into her life, Hitchcock and Scully...he didn’t even consider that one.

That did leave one last option. Someone he knew already loved dogs, was responsible enough to care for them, and financially stable with a large home. Jake made the decision in an instant, throwing the car in drive and heading out of the lot back toward Brooklyn. 

* * *

Jake realized that Holt’s car was not in the driveway when he pulled up to the Cozner-Holt residence. Holt must be at work today. That lessened his nerve a little, but he didn’t falter. Their two hour commute here had only served to further bond Jake to the dog, who’d ended up resting it’s face on the center console. Jake had scratched his head half the way home.

“I’ll be back in a sec.” he told the dog, leaving the AC cranked.

He climbed out of the car and jogged up the brick pathway to the front door, rapping on it quickly. It was a Saturday, so hopefully Kevin was home.

It took a minute, but the front door swung open. Kevin appeared, dressed casually in a pair of tan khakis and a green sweater. He eyed Jake in confusion, then his eyes widened.

“Peralta,” he said worriedly, gripping the door frame, “has something happened? Is Raymond in danger?”

“Oh, no!” Jake shook his head reassuringly, “Not at all. Cap is fine.”

Kevin’s eyes narrowed slightly, and his brow quirked up. He didn’t much enjoy spending time with Jake before their safe house incident, and now that they’d spent many months in isolation together, they didn’t like to be cooped up alone.

Despite how miserable those weeks hiding from Seamus Murphy had been, they’d crafted a bond that was unspoken, but mutual. Late night talks in the dark empty house had uncovered personal details and anecdotes that could never be unheard. Not only was Jake privy to the story of Kevin realizing he was gay, losing his V card, and crashing a boat at age 16, he also knew some of the more intimate and deeply personal issues Kevin had gone through. It went both ways. Kevin now knew better than any of the squad about Jake’s tumultuous childhood, issues with his father, and his own deeply rooted insecurities about himself as a person, a husband, even a cop sometimes.

Suffice it to say, when Jake showed up on his doorstep, Kevin didn’t exactly seem eager to see him.

“I found a dog.” Jake explained, sounding somewhat desperate, “I can’t take him home because of Amy’s allergies. I...I had nowhere else to bring him.”

Kevin frowned deeply, glancing over at Jake’s car and then back to his face, “There is a dog in your car?”

“Yes.” Jake replied, “I just need somewhere for him to stay, just for a little while until I can find him a permanent home.”

“Have you considered a shelter?” Kevin suggested.

Jake faltered a bit, looking at his feet for a moment before he met Kevin’s eyes, “He’s not a puppy. Chances of him getting adopted out of a shelter aren’t great. I…don’t want them to euthanize him.”

Kevin seemed a bit taken back by the genuine emotion in Jake’s voice, but it did give him a long, considering pause. Jake watched his deliberating face nervously, praying to whoever would listen that he’d agree.

Finally, after a few agonizing moments, Kevin nodded, “Okay. We can watch the dog. As long as you are actively searching for a permanent home for him.”

“Yes!” Jake’s fist pumped up excitedly, “Yes! You rock Kev! Thank you!”

“Kev will not be necessary.” Kevin cautioned, “Please bring him here so that we may see how he and Cheddar get along.”

“Okay!” Jake took the porch steps two at a time and raced back to the car, opening the back door to let the dog out. It hopped out of the backseat and followed Jake’s upbeat jog to the porch, where Kevin stood waiting expectantly.

“Peralta, this is a bernese mountain dog.” Kevin said in realization as he knelt down beside the dog to pet it gently, “Quite a lovely breed. You’re certain he is a stray?”

Jake shrugged, “Got no collar and he looks pretty thin and dirty. I’m no detective, but I’d say he’s been on his own for a while.”

“You _are_ a detective.” Kevin responded.

“True dat.” Jake squatted down and scratched the dog behind the ears, “I started calling him Taffy but you can call him whatever you want.”

Kevin smirked slightly, “I actually like the name. Let me go get Cheddar and ascertain how well he will handle this. Please come in.”

Kevin stepped inside and Jake followed, closing the door behind him and Taffy. He knelt down and held his hand gently but firmly on the dog’s back, hoping he didn’t go feral and attack as soon as he saw the corgi. Kevin returned a moment later, flanked by Cheddar, who ran in at the speed of a bullet upon smelling the other dog.

Taffy shot forward too out of Jake’s grasp, and he panicked for a second. But the two dogs quickly began licking one another and scrapping playfully, Cheddar even let out a high-pitched bark, presumably of excitement.

Kevin glanced over at Jake approvingly, “He seems to like the new addition.”

“Dog buds!” Jake crooned, grinning at the sight of the two dogs playing.

“I believe Taffy will need a bath before he can venture into the house too much.” Kevin said.

Jake nodded, a little disappointed that he had to leave already, “Okay. I’ll leave you to it.”

Kevin studied his face for a moment, before he sighed and said, “If you would like to assist in the bathing process, I am sure that would make it run more smoothly.”

“Okay!” Jake agreed easily. They both made their way upstairs, the two dogs following behind with interest.

Jake waited outside the bedroom while Kevin changed into a pair of old sweatpants and a t-shirt. Jake had really only seen him this undressed in the safe house a few times, when his silk pajamas were all in the wash. Kevin held out a pile of bundled up fabric to Jake.

“What’s this?” Jake unfolded the fabric to find a similar pair of sweats and another old shirt.

“Clothes that you can get wet.” Kevin advised, “Your jeans and button down plaid shirt will not fare well in the event of splashing, which is almost a guarantee.”

“Oh. Okay.” Jake was sent into the bathroom to change before Kevin and the dogs came in. He did so dutifully, feeling weird as he peeled off his clothes and replaced them with Kevin’s, but he was grateful to have something other than his own clothes to get wet.

Finally they were set up in the bathroom. Holt and Kevin had a huge bathtub, so Taffy would fit easily. It took quite a bit of coaxing and even one treat, but eventually they managed to convince him to hop into the warm water. Jake was in charge of holding on to his back end so Kevin could scrub him with the fancy dog soap that they used on Cheddar.

Jake watched as Kevin took great care to work the soap through Taffy’s thick fur, bubbles forming on the wet dog’s back. His long, slender fingers scrubbed gently but firm enough to release the dirt particles, and he worked with expert motions. There was a quiet serenity on Kevin’s face as he carefully washed every inch of the dog.

“You really enjoy this stuff, huh?” Jake braved softly as Kevin washed the Taffy’s ears with great caution, “Taking care of the dogs?”

“I do.” Kevin replied simply, still focused on the dog as he spoke, “I find it soothing to care for a helpless creature. It gives me a sense of purpose.”

Jake watched Kevin pour a warm cup of water over Taffy’s back before he began working on the dog’s mud-caked paws, and asked, “So...did you ever consider having a kid?”

Kevin’s lips drew into a thin line, and he kept his eyes trained on the dog. For a moment, he was silent, and didn’t reply, and Jake was terrified he’d crossed a line and ruined what they had of a relationship.

But then, Kevin answered in a quiet voice, “Unfortunately for Raymond and myself, we grew up in an era where being homosexual was not as widely accepted as it is now. Adopting a baby was not always something that I could consider possible.” Kevin rinsed Taffy’s back paws and moved on to his front ones, “For a very long time, I felt a deep yearning. A longing ache for something I worried I could never have, due to my sexuality. I did want to be a father.”

“Then I met Raymond.” A small, fond smile dawned on his face as he continued, “And that longing abated. I did still have the desire to have a child, but now I had a partner in that pain. Raymond didn’t feel entirely the same as me, he didn’t have the same _need_ as I did, though I know he would have liked to be a father if given the chance.”

Jake’s brows pulled down in a frown, “So...what’s stopping you now? I mean, you could always adopt a baby.”

Kevin chuckled shortly, “I am afraid those days are long behind us. We are too old to be chasing after a baby now, and we have found a happy medium in our dog. We love our life together, and are very happy and satisfied. There is not a day that passes where I regret any decision that brought us to this point.”

Jake nodded thoughtfully, and before he could really stop himself, he blurted out, “Amy and I are trying to have a baby.”

Kevin glanced up in surprise, making eye contact with Jake for a brief instance before he looked back at the dog, who was almost clean. He was quiet for a beat, then spoke carefully.

“And how is that going?” he asked with a slight hint of caution in his tone, as if he wasn’t able to gauge how Jake felt about it.

“I’m really excited.” Jake admitted, “But really scared. Worried about screwing it up.”

Kevin frowned, “Screwing up...conceiving?”

“No!” Jake laughed shortly, shaking his head, “I have no trouble...with _that._ Just the whole...being a dad thing. I’m not a natural at it like you are. I don’t want to mess him up like my dad did to me.”

Kevin ran another splash of warm water over Taffy’s back and replied with ease, “Peralta, if it helps abate those concerns, I do genuinely think you will be a good father. You often point out that your father ‘screwed you up’ and while I do think you are a little goofy and at times immature…” Kevin nodded surely, “ _often_ immature. You are an accomplished detective, with a very full life. Whatever your father did, you have overcome and then some. You and Amy will produce a loved child, who will likely inherit high intellect.”

As overly formal and disjointed as it sounded coming from Kevin, the words did settle the tension in Jake’s shoulders and absolve him of some anxieties he’d been dealing with lately. Kevin’s praise felt real and legitimate. He was not one to lie in the interest of sparing feelings.

“Thank you Kevin.” Jake said appreciatively, “That means a lot. And if you want...you can see the baby anytime.” he shrugged, “I know my relationship with Holt makes you uncomfortable, but he really is like a father to me.”

Kevin offered Jake a rare, but genuine smile, “He will be very excited to become a grandfather, I presume.”

Jake tried to ignore how those words made him want to scream and throw himself at the wall with giddiness. Kevin’s acceptance, even if it was short and subtle, felt like a cocoon of warmth and everything good in the world.

“Both of you.” Jake mused, “I have the feeling any kid of mine is gonna be pretty hyperactive, so he’ll need two of you to wrangle him.”

The older man chuckled as he reached in and unplugged the drain, “I guess we will have to be ready at all times to keep track of a small Peralta.”

“It will be a true test of willpower.” Jake agreed lightly.

Together they helped Taffy out of the tub and spent nearly twenty minutes towel-drying him. The front of both of their shirts were dampened with a large wet circle, and they had to cover their faces as Taffy shook out his fur multiple times during the drying process. Afterward he was smelling fresh and his fur was much fluffier. Kevin gently took a special brush through it, smoothing it out into soft, silky waves.

They both changed back into their clothes and followed the cheerful dogs down the stairs. As they descended, the sound of the front door opening could be heard, and Jake realized it was after 6:30.

“Kevin?” Holt’s voice called through the entryway, “Why is there an unfamiliar dog in our house?!” Kevin and Jake reached the end of the stairs. Jake offered the captain an eager wave, and Holt’s face fell with disdain. “Peralta.” Holt said, “I presume this is your doing?”

“Jake found a stray dog.” Kevin explained as he closed the distance and placed a hand warmly on Holt’s shoulder, “I offered the dog refuge until a permanent home can be found. His name is Taffy. Cheddar enjoys his company.”

Holt glanced between the two dogs and knelt down to pet Taffy’s forehead. The dog cuddled up to his side, and Holt smiled a bit, Taffy’s charm was already starting to work on him.

“Okay Kevin, if you want to do that.” Holt agreed, glancing up at Jake, “You are working to find a permanent home?”

“Yes.” Jake answered, “I’ll start putting up flyers and an ad for him tomorrow.”

“I suppose there is room for one more fluffy boy in the meantime.” Holt rose to his feet and offered Kevin a small smile. Jake suddenly felt like he was intruding on a very intimate moment.

“Well, I’d better get home to the wife.” Jake nodded, “Thanks again for taking him.” he squatted beside the dog and let his face be licked for a moment, giggling slightly and petting Taffy’s soft fur.

“I will make an appointment to take Taffy to the vet tomorrow. You are more than welcome to pay him a visit any time.” Kevin told Jake kindly.

“Thanks, I’ll probably take you up on that.” Jake replied.

“Goodbye Peralta.” the captain said.

Holt opened the front door for him and Jake thanked them once more before heading out to the driveway. The door closed behind him and the porch lights flicked on to illuminate his walk to the car. Jake paused halfway to the car, noticing movement in the front window.

Holt and Kevin were in the living room, embracing warmly. Holt leaned in and planted his lips on Kevin’s. Jake turned away quickly, cheeks burning red even though it was just a kiss. He’d never seen them so intimate before, it felt like watching his parents.

He hustled to the car, climbing behind the wheel and grimacing as he realized the whole thing reeked of dog fur. He checked the taffy and thankfully since it was wrapped up tight in a box and a plastic bag the smell hadn’t permeated it.

Jake backed out of the driveway and started off on the way back to their apartment. He felt a smile growing on his face as he remembered he was going home to Amy. The prospect of tonight possibly being the night they conceived made him press on the gas pedal a little harder.

Kevin was right. He had a very full life. And maybe after tonight, it had gotten a little fuller.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking fic requests! My tumblr is (boopernatural) dont be shy!


End file.
